Break Me If You Can
by Aislinn101
Summary: Veronica "Ronnie" Morrow is the daughter of Clay and Gemma, step sister to Jax and is the only little girl in SAMCRO. At the age of fourteen she begins to discover herself, what she really wants out of the club, and the true trust of loyalty is tested as she realizes just what her family really does.


He watched her talk to the leader of the Mayan's, one hand in her pocket- a cigarette dangling out of her mouth. She was a smooth talker, and by the way the leader physically relaxed and even laughed at her joke, it was clear that she had won him over.

"So, do we have a deal?" She asked, sticking out her hand.

He scoffed and backed away slightly. "Why would I make a deal with you? You're just a kid!"

She chuckled and walked closer to him, laughing. "Hardly a kid. I grew up to be the daughter of Clay. I know what it takes to be a Son." She ran a hand through her hair and leaned back against the bike. "Well, _Daughter_ in my case."

The guy still looked as though he wasn't convinced, but seemed to be thinking everything over. The guy hesitated for a second before nodding his head. Jax could see the smirk cross his sister's face and knew that she was very proud of herself.

He stayed safely hidden in the shadows, waiting as the Mayans left before walking towards her. She leaned heavily against his bike and took a long sigh, throwing the cigarette and stomping it into the ground.

"Good job, Veronica!" He clapped her on the shoulder as he came towards her and chuckled as she grimaced at the use of her full name. "Clay's gonna be proud!"

"Hopefully." She muttered, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Tired, Ronnie?" He asked as he stood beside her and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah. School was a killer today." She murmured, her eyes starting to flutter. "I was up at 4 this morning."

"Damn girl, what are you doing up at four?" Jax asked, looking at his watch and realizing how late it was. Gemma was going to kill him.

"I had swimming, Jax! It's the only time I can get the pool to myself." Even though she was part of the club, Ronnie was actually really involved in school- as wanted by Gemma.

"Oh yeah, swimming." He muttered and only got a tired nod in response.

"Come on, baby girl. Let's get you home." She nodded with a lazy smile and waited until he sat on the bike before climbing on behind him, and immediately resting her head against his back, already fast asleep.

**XxX**

"Ronnie?" Ronnie shook her head and snuggled closer into her brother's back, way too comfortable to move.

"Come on, Ron. I'd like to go to my own bed! Plus, Gemma and Clay are going to be really pissed."

She scoffed. "No they won't. They are probably asleep."

"Alright just don't get mad at me when you get in shit." He murmured as he jumping down from the bike, and she followed him.

"God, Jaxy, you're so scared of everything." She gave a fake look of sympathy and patted his shoulder. "But just to make you relax, I'll get in without anyone knowing."

He leaned against his bike and smirked slightly, waiting for the show.

Ronnie creaked open the door, poking her head inside. When she saw the lights all turned off, she looked behind her shoulder to her brother.

"Haha. See? Everyone's asleep." She expected some kind of retort, but he only chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" She asked him when the door was ripped from her hands and the light flicked on.

She slowly turned her head to come face to face with Gemma in a satin robe. Gemma said no words, she didn't have to. Her eyes said it all and all they read was 'trouble'.

"Hey, mommy." Ronnie said in the sweetest voice she could muster and brought her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Don't 'mommy' me, little lady. You are in so much trouble, you have no idea!"

If Gemma's cold voice wasn't enough, then the booming voice of her father's sent her wanting to run for the hills.

"Where the fuck were you?" He exploded as he pushed past Gemma and grabbed her arm. "You are in so much shit!" He said as he dragged her inside.

Ronnie took a look behind her at Jax and saw him red faced, trying to hold in his laugh.

"Asshole." She muttered and glared before the door was closed behind her.


End file.
